


here till saturday.

by 90sdior



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward situations, College AU, F/M, M/M, Open Relationships, PWP, Piercings, Poor Jungwoo, Romantic Tension, Sexual Tension, Stupid decisions, Switch!Haechan, Threesomes, and tattoos, emotional hurt and comfort, fuckboy!haechan, jaehyun and johnny are chill with wtv, jungwoo subby baby, major angst and smut, major crack fic, mark is sensitive, reader has short hair, reader is getting her degree in nursing, switch!Reader, taeil already graduated college, taeil just straight up gets seduced, umm johnjae is in a frat, yuta is an art major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90sdior/pseuds/90sdior
Summary: life was already chaotic when it came to you handling relations with people but with haechan, everything would become more difficult because of his "platonic" lovers that stayed by his side.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Everyone, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader, NCT 127 Ensemble/Reader
Kudos: 6





	here till saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> \- yes irl situations have caused me to disappear but this idea was swimming around in my head and i was dying to get this out tee hee.  
> \- fun fact: i did this already but the laptop i was using shut down AND the first draft of this was an oc instead of reader insert. i was conflicted because i had seen lots of peoples opinion on whether they liked to reader insert because they didn't want to see member x member all the time and the people who didn't like reader insert because they thought it was cringey.  
> \- anyways i took too long on this, it's more of a putting yourself into this girl's pov as if you were her kinda situation. less of a reader insert tbh.  
> \- ngl it is short.

you had just woken up to your roommate, sana, blabbering to her boyfriend when you had realized that you had a birthday party to attend to in just an hour. you groaned as you wanted to throw a pillow at her just to shut her up, which you had done before multiple times in the past but you didn't feel like running into a heated argument which always led to her claiming that you were jealous of her. oh how you were able to shut her down so quickly, smirking as you found confidence in making her upset. anyways as you ran a hand through your freshly dyed silver hair, thus beginning your search for an outfit to knock the socks off of your best friend. kim jungwoo was your best friend of four years, being in a relationship that only lasted two and a half months in your freshman year of high school but you both were able to look past the breakup, still just as affectionate with each other but in a somewhat friendly way. he was your emotional support and you were his rock, always seeming inseparable once you were in each others company. eventually you had to break away from these thoughts, putting on the last touches to your dark yet light makeup look that accentuated your new hair color beautifully. then for your outfit you had gone with a black tube top, black blazer, black pleated skirt with chains, and a pair of patent leather boots to finish it off. basically you looked like a eboys wet dream. as for your present, you had got him a macbook pro, it wasn't much but hopefully he would appreciate it.

you called an uber in order to arrive at the venue, not surprised at how your best friend's parents always spoiled him like crazy. eventually it was about a couple minutes that you did some socializing and eating before you approached the brunette, hands covering over his eyes as you came behind him to whisper in his ear. "happy birthday prince. congratulations on turning twenty two." he immediately turned around, hugging you tightly, it truly had been too long since you had seen each other, college and studying occupying you both. "oh my god i've missed you so much. thank you for coming, y/n." it was in that moment when his smiled seemed too bright for anyone else and his eyes seemed to be filled with love, that you realized how willing you were to give him the world, friend or not. it was odd how you two made eye contact for a little too long, anyone coming across you two would easily be convinced that you guys were dating but you knew that your dreams were so different that trying to date again would perhaps be more of a hassle than the first time. 

it was now 12:31 am and the party had finally came to an end. both of you had participated in drinking games, him turning out drunk while you were leaning on more of the tipsy side. once the cleaners had came you exited with jungwoo, letting him lean on you as you called an uber to come and take you both home. hopefully he wouldn't mind but what type of best friend would you be if you had left him in the dust to take care of himself whilst intoxicated. the uber arrived at around 12:43 am as you and jungwoo went inside the spacey car that thankfully had its air conditioning on. the brunette had became twelve times as affectionate and clingy when drunk, wrapping his arms around your neck while attempting to kiss you multiple times on the ride to his place. now since you were still pretty aware of your surroundings you tried to hush him, embarrassed at the thought of the driver hearing everything. yet that still didn't stop him from trying to kiss you and honestly you kissed him back every time, not having the heart to reject him. gosh, once you kissed him you knew you wouldn't be able to stop without wanting more. he was so alluring with the not so concealing v neck sweater that showed off his collarbones combined with that angelic smile and dark eyeshadow look, you flt the overwhelming need to pounce on him and dominate him as you should.

it felt like forever as you reached his expensive apartment, slightly shocked that he was living alone. it kind of saddened you, as an only child he was often alone and craved talking to someone outside of his parents and other relatives. you felt a certain type of way that you couldn't always be there for him in his lonely and darkest moments. well now that would change, you vow to always be by his side now and make him nothing but happy. you were snapped back to reality once you felt a familiar pair of hands pulling you down onto the bed. jungwoo whined into your ear, guiding your hand towards his growing erection. you took a deep breath, not sure what to do. you guys have never had sexual relations, only being 14 and 15 when you first met and dated but it wouldn't hurt to just help him out right? you wet your lips nervously, palming him gently as you relished in his his soft moans and pants. "you're so cute like this, want me to get you off baby?" you were met with incoherent whines as he continued to rut against your hand, the only sign he gave you was a desperate head nod. you demanded for him to strip, which he did in the most hurried manner ever. "since you're such a good boy, i'll give you special treatment, but you must follow directions baby. can i trust you to do that?" jungwoo was quick to verbally agree, laying himself out for you. you smiled wickedly as you took one of his erect nipples between your thumb and fore finger, rolling it and sucking on harshly. little did you know a new amount of arousal had leaked out as you continued your abuse to his nipples, looking at him straight in the eyes, the lewd noises emitting from his mouth fueled you on.

eventually you got tired of teasing him and finally paid attention to his neglected red cock. you had smiled once more at his already fucked out expression, wrapping two hands around it, the cold feeling of the many rings that adorned your fingers sent tingles up his spine as he visibly shuddered. "fuck i'm not going to last long." you encouraged him as you stroked him as fast as you could, twisting your wrists here and there and maybe apply pressure as well to bring him to his orgasm fast. "you're so wet, such a naughty little boy." a devious chuckle escaped your lips as he fucked up desperately now, erotic squelching noises filled the room along with his moans, vastly increasing in volume. once it seemed like he was close you rushed to move your hands and replace them with your mouth. you had even let the brunette fuck up into your mouth, his whole body tensing up and shaking as as he came violently. you were not the type to swallow but you were genuinely tired and wanted to sleep after taking of him so you reluctantly died. 

later on you both would end up falling asleep in each other's arms, wake up in the morning and get each other off once more, except with more giggles and shared gazes of longing. damn were you in deep but you wouldn't trade being tangled up in the sheets with your best friend for nothing else.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback and kudos/comments are always appreciated! sorry for yk grammatical errors and all that stuff.


End file.
